Un cambio Total
by Stefani puelles
Summary: Tras un accidente Amu-chan pierde completamente su memoria, que pasara con sus amigos, que pasara con su vida? recordara a ikuto o a Tadase Tadamu/Amuto... dejar reviews plis
1. Todo comenzo

Un cambio total

**NOTA: **Shugo chara y sus pernosajes no me pertenesen, la historia si

* * *

Capitulo 1

OoO

**Todo empezo...**

P.v.o Amu

Apenas abrí los ojos vi que estaba en una habitación blanca, yo estaba en una camilla, habían muchas maquinas alrededor mío, tenia cables en mis brazos, sin duda estaba en un hospital pero, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Una enferma entro a la habitación, se acerco ami y comenzó a hablarme

- Creímos que nunca despertarías… dormiste por un largo tiempo

Me quede callada por un momento hasta que la enfermera volvió a hablar

- En una semana mas te darán de alta, alégrate, tus amigos te vinieron a visitar- Dijo la enfermera

- Amigos? – dijo Amu como no supiera el significado de esa palabra

Tadase, Yaya, Rima y Nagihiko entraron a la habitación.

- Amu-chi – Dijo yaya con entusiasmo – me alegro mucho que estes bien

- Etto.. quien eres tu? – Dije fríamente

- Quien soy yo? Soy yaya… me recuerdas?

Yo negué con la cabeza, no me acordaba de ella y tampoco de los otros chicos que estaban parados en una esquina de la habitación

- Vamos Amu ya deja de jugar – Una chica pequeña chica rubias de cabellos ondulados me dijo

- Por que estaría jugando, y quien eres tu? – le dije seriamente, enserio no tenia idea por que ellos me hablaban como si me conocieran

- Esto es serio – Dijo la enfermera – enserio no los recuerdas?

- Para ser sincera ni siquiera se por que estoy en este hospital, o que me paso – respondí

- Que tiene, enfermera? – Pregunto Tadase

- Si no se acuerda de nada me temo que es un severo caso de perdida de memoria

- QUE? Pero… puede recuperarla cierto? – pregunto yaya

- Puede ser pero no será sencillo, necesitara mucha ayuda, puede tomar semanas, meses o quizás años

- Ya veo – Dijo Yaya

Un incomodo silencio se hizo en la habitación, yo me pregunte por que todos se callaron de repente. La enfermera abandono la habitación y yo me quede sola con los chicos. Ellos me miraban atentamente, con una mirada extraña, quizás lastima?

- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes… pero no crean que estoy interesada en involucrarme con chicos como ustedes – Dije yo fingiendo estar desinteresada

- Bien de que quieres hablar – Dijo la chica Rubia

- Me gustaría saber sus Nombres, como era mi vida y como fue que yo llegue a estas circunstancias

- bueno… tu eres Hinamori Amu, vas en sexto grado en la Academia seiyo, eres el Joker en el lugar de los guardianes ¿te acuerdas de algo?

- No.. pero sigan

- Yo Soy Mashiro Rima, voy en tu clase

- Yo Soy Hotori Tadase, Tambien voy en tu Clase

- Yo soy Fujisaki Nagihiko, pero voy en una clase distinta

- Y Yo soy Yuiki Yaya, voy en quinto grado

- Okey… sigo sin recordar nada pero me gustaría saber que me paso

- Tuviste un accidente camino a la escuela…

- ¿Qué tipo de Accidente?

- Fuiste atropellada por un auto

- Ya veo… y mis padres donde están?

- Están afuera

- Me gustaría hablar con ellos… los podrían llamar

- Claro… bueno nos vemos mas tarde – dijo nagihiko

P.o.v normal

Los chicos salieron del hospital desanimados por la perdida de memoria de su amiga, que podrían hacer para ayudarla?

- Que vamos hacer? – Dijo Yaya

- De que estas hablando yaya, tenemos que ayudar a Amu – Dijo Rima

- Ya lo se pero, que pasa si nunca pueda recuperarse

- No digas eso Yuiki-san, Amu-chan es fuerte seguro lo superara – Dijo Tadase

- Hotori-kun tiene razón – Dijo Nagihiko – ahora lo mas importante es que Amu-chan allá despertado…

En el Hospital

- Amu-chan – Dijo su padre corriendo abrazar a su hija – que bueno que despertaste, me recuerdas verdad?

Amu negó con la cabeza tristemente

- No puede ser… mi hija no recuerda a su padre

- Cariño Tranquilo… seguro será temporal…

- Eso espero - dijo Amu – Me darán de alta en una semana mas

- Oh pero que alegría, eso es una buena noticia… tu novia se pondrá muy contento cuando lo sepa

- Novio? – pregunto Amu


	2. El encuentro

**Un cambio total**

**Capitulo 2**

**OoO**

**EL ENCUENTRO...**

* * *

Novio? Quien podría ser, Amu no lo recordaba en absoluto, eso la hizo sentirse muy triste, desearía acordarse aunque sea un momento pero no.

Pov Amu

Antes del accidente yo tenia novio, que gracioso, ni siquiera me acuerdo de el, si era guapo o amable, ¿Quién rayos es mi novio? No siento ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia esa persona, oh por dios que voy hacer cuando el me vea, que se supone que tengo que decirle

- Ee Amu-chan podrías volver a este mundo – mi mama me hablo sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos

- Este, que pasa mama – le respondí

- Te estaba diciendo que ikuto-kun se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere, pues la verdad el estaba muy triste cuando supo lo del accidente

- Ya veo… - respondi sin ningún interés, yo suspire

- Que pasa Amu-chan te ves triste,

- Nada…No me pasa nada- _mentirosa_

- Que bien

* * *

1 semana después

Llegue al lugar donde estuve toda mi vida pero sin embargo era de esperase que no la recordara. ¿tan grabe fue el accidente? Tan grabe que ni siquiera me acuerdo de quienes son mis padres? Esto tardara tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Entre a mi casa, mire hacia ambos lado, sonreí al notar que era bonita y espaciosa.. una pequeña niña se acerco ami corriendo y gritando ''one-chan'' instintivamente abrí mis brazos para abrazarla.

- Que bueno que llegaste one-chan te extrañe mucho

- Arigato pero como te llamas pequeña

- Eh? – la pequeña niña me miro y respondió – soy hinamori ami y yo soy tu hermana menor

- Enserio? Me alegro mucho – le dije abrazándola mas fuerte

Camine con mi hermanita por la casa y fui donde estaban las escaleras… subí y llegue a una habitación, de seguro era la mía por que habían muchas fotos de mi y de mis amigos.

Había una foto donde salía yo y un chico peli azul, seguro el era mi novio, me sorprendí al ver lo grande que el era comparado ami… yo sonreí a ese pensamiento. Luego vi una foto donde apariencia yo y un chico rubio, el que me visito en el hospital… creo que se llamaba Tadase… en la foto ambos nos veíamos muy felices incluso llegue a pensar que haríamos una linda pareja… yo me sonroje ante ese pensamiento…

Suspire y deje de mirar las fotos, me senté en mi cama tratando de recordar algún suceso de mi vida pero de pronto el timbre de la casa sonó… me pregunto quien podrá ser, mis padres salieron a comprar algunas cosas y no creo que lleguen tan pronto.

Ami me aviso que mi novio había llegado. Yo me espante al oír eso… sabia que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y debía estar preparada para aquello…

Suavemente baje las escaleras… yo estaba tratándome de hacerme la tranquila cosa que era lo ultimo yo pudiera estar…

Definitivamente me sorprendí de lo alto que el era. El me saludo y Ami nos dejo solos en la sala

- Amu… - el finalmente hablo – a pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos

- Eh si… - respondí

- Ya se sobre tu falta de memoria y probablemente no te acuerdes de mi, para empezar mi nombre es tsukiyomi ikuto y soy tu novio

- En ya lo sabia mi madre me lo dijo – trate de sonreír

- Amu… - el se acerco mucho ami, yo pude sentir un rubor que aparecía en mis mejillas - antes del accidente tu y yo éramos muy felices

- En- enserio? – _demonios por que tartamudeo_

El se acerco mas, era demasiado era como si tratara besarme, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los míos pero yo voltee la cabeza haciendo que el solo besara mi mejilla.

- Que pasa, Amu?

- Este.. yo no estoy preparada para esto

- Pero si nos hemos besado antes..

- Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes… tu sabes que no me acuerdo de nada… y me encantaría hacerlo pero tu sabes

- Bueno – el se alejo completamente de mi, parecía enojado, luego me miro - te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro, que sucede

- Me sigues amando?

Abri los ojos desorbitantemente ante esa pregunta


	3. Un problema

**Un cambio Total**

**Capitulo 3**

**OoO**

* * *

**Un problema**

Pov Amu

Al preguntarme eso quede en Shock, acaso este chico no entendía? Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, no entendía a mis propios sentimientos, le quería decir la verdad pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos pero tampoco quería mentirle

- Este Ikuto.. - trate de hablar pero tenia un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba decir las verdaderas palabras que quería decir en verdad, el me miraba a los ojos, yo también a el pero por alguna razón estoy evitando el contacto visual amenudo.

- Etto… no estoy segura de mis sentimientos pero… yo se que en el fondo te sigo amando – le sonreí con una sonrisa forzada

- Eso es cierto Amu?

Yo asentí con la cabeza… el me abrazo repentinamente y yo le correspondí pero no de todo, el me beso la frente y me sonrió.

- Me alegro mucho escuchar eso, amor no sabes cuanto – _amor? _ Al escuchar eso me sonroje

- Este… y-yo - _¡maldición! Otra vez estoy tartamudeando_

- Antes de que tuvieras el accidente te decía así, recuerdas?

- No realmente

- Esta bien – Ikuto se paro del sofá y me miro – se esta haciendo tarde, mañana te veré

- Mañana? Por que tan pronto

- ¿Por qué? ¿te molesta?

- Pues no solo… es que mañana voy a la escuela… es eso

- Entonces te veré después de la escuela… - ikuto fue hacia la puerta - nos vemos, amor

La puerta de mi casa se cerro y yo suspire cansadamente… yo subía las escaleras mientras que mis pensamientos y mi conciencia no me dejaban en paz.

_- ¡Mentirosa! Falsa… eres de lo peor _

- Ya cállate conciencia… tu no me mandas

-Me deje caer en mi cama mientras seguía peleando con mi conciencia

_- Algún día te pasara lo mismo- y_a cállate déjame en paz

- Este.. one-chan con quien hablas?

- A-Ami … con nadie solo hablaba por teléfono con mi amiga… si eso es

- No serás que tienes un amigo imaginario

- Que? Jamás ¿Qué Cosas dices ami?…

- Como sea todavía eres una niña – Ami se reia y se fue de mi habitación

¡Soy un desastre! Mañana voy a la escuela…. ¿Qué voy hacer?

Lunes por la mañana

Entre a la academia seiyo. Todos me miraban a mi, me sentía muy cohibida… claramente aparentaba que no me importaba pero muchas chicas hablaban de mi, eso no podía dudarlo

_Perdió su memoria? Que horrible debe ser - _ una chica de cabello rojizos y ojos verdes esmeralda hablo a murmullos…

- Hinamori Amu… tanto tiempo sin verte, me alegro tanto que hayas regresado - no se por que pero estoy segura que esta chica hablo con sarcasmo

- Este… quien eres tu… - pregunte seriamente

- Que? Acaso no te acuerdas de mi?

- Eeee no

- que atrevida. Yo soy yamabuki Saaya, la chica mas talentosa y hermosa de la Academia seiyo… como es posible que no te acuerdes de mi?

Yo suspire, esta chica era molestosa… de pronto escuche una voz familiar atrás mío

- Hinamori-san

Yo volteo y era hotori Tadase… que venia caminando hacia ami… me puse nerviosa sin ninguna razón ¿Qué me esta pasando? Debo controlarme

- Ohayo, hinamori-san

- H-hotori-kun o-ohayo

- Vamos juntos a clases? - el me pregunto con una linda sonrisa y yo sentí toda mi cara roja… que vergüenza

- Ejem… Tadase-sama no me has saludado – esta chica que le sucede, no me esta agradando

- Este.. ohayo Yamabuki-san… tengo que ir a clases.. si me disculpas – Tadase sonrio amablemente haciendo que saaya enloqueciera

- Yo te esperare.. tadase-sama yo te esperare...

Tadase y yo nos fuimos por los pasillos de la escuela, ambos estábamos callados, mi corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho, solo esperaba que no empezara a sudar, eso seria muy vergonzoso. y solo estabamos caminando. Que rara soy ¡por dios! Tadase y yo entramos a la sala donde un profesor de cabello naranjo nos sonreía

- Hotori-kun , himamori-san llegan tarde

Al escuchar que el profesor dijo mal mi nombre un recuerdo vino a mi mente, era como un deijabu… me sentí un poco aliviada, era como si empezara a recuperar mi memoria.

Me senté al lado de Tadase por que no conocía nadie mas que Rima, no se por que pero tenia mas confianza en Tadase

Varias horas después que tuvimos una reunión de los guardianes como ellos le decían, Tadase pregunto si nos íbamos a casa juntos, yo le dije que si..

- Este… Hotori-kun – yo hable tímidamente

- Que sucede

- E-e t-e gustaría ir a mi ca-a sa h-hoy? - Grrr definitivamente necesito remedios para los nervios urgentemente

- Por que? Hay alguna razón?

- N-no ninguna…

- Ya veo…

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se hizo entre nosotros, yo trataba de romper el hielo pero no sabia de que tema hablar

- Sabes… - el finalmente hablo

- Que sucede

- me gustaba mas cuando tu me llamabas Tadase-kun

- E-enserio y-yo te decía asi? – sentí que los colores me subían a mis mejillas

- Si..

- Entonces… no te molesta que Ahora te diga Tadase-kun?

- No hay ningún problema…

- Arigato.. T-tadase..-kun – me sonroje

Luego de una larga conversación llegamos a mi casa, mi celular vibro en mi bolso, yo me preguntaba quien podría ser, conteste y abrí mis ojos desorbitantemente cuandouna voz familiar me hablaba

- Hey Amu… estoy en tu casa ¿Cuándo vas a llegar? Llevo bastante tiempo esperándote

- Shotto.. Ik- digo señor, ¿Quién es usted? Por que me llama? ¿a quien busca?

- Amu… estas bien? Estoy en tu casa ¿Dónde estas tu?

-No señor no se encuentra ninguna Hikari-san, Numero equivocado – finalize la llamada rápidamente, Soy una Tonta, ¡lo había olvidado! Ikuto hoy vendría a mi casa… Ikuto esta en mi Casa…. Y. Y Tadase-Kun, espera, por que me preocupo que me vea con el… por que siento algo en mi pecho.. algo como…

Nuevamente imágenes borrosas se amontonaron en mi cabeza causándome una fuerte jaqueca …. En aquellas imágenes aparecia Tadase-Kun, Ikuto, y Yo… pero el recuerdo se desvaneció dejandome perdida en mis pensamientos

- Hinamori-san ¿estas bien? ¿Quién te llamo?

- Era un numero desconocido… nada importante no te preocupes – _Soy una maldita mentirosa_

- bien Entonces entremos…

- Espera… - yo me interpuse en su camino poniéndome en la puerta, evitando que golpeara

- Que sucede - el me miro extrañamente

- Etto.. veras… yo.. tu sabes – empecé a decir cosas sin sentido

Tengo un gran problema como lo soluciono?


	4. Una sorpresa inesperada

Un cambio total

* * *

Una sorpresa inesperada

- ¿Hay algún problema? – me pregunto seriamente

- N-no realmente… es que se me olvido algo… y les prometí a mis padres..

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tenia que traerle un regalo a mi Hermanita Ami, y pues se me olvido…. Y estaba prensando si me podrías acompañar

-Bueno… entonces yo te acompaño

- Enserio? – le pregunte alegremente

- Por supuesto

- Entonces vamos, - lo tome del brazo y nos fuimos alejando de mi casa

Mientras en mi cabeza de dejaba de pensar en Ikuto, por dios! El sigue en mi casa y debe estar esperándome quien sabe que estará haciendo. Seria mejor que lo llame para confirmar que no esta haciendo nada malo

- Tadase-kun … tengo que llamar a alguien urgente, ¿me podrías esperar un poco?

- Claro… no te preocupes

- Gracias…

Avance varios metros para que Tadase-kun no me escuchara, y me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué rayos me preocupo que el sepa que estoy con Ikuto? Acaso el no lo sabe?. A veces desearía recuperar mi memoria.

Marque en mi teléfono el numero de ikuto, espere varios minutos para que me contestara hasta que al fin lo hizo.

- Este.. ikuto, no podre ir a mi casa

- Por que? Ayer aviamos acordado que yo estaría en tu casa para vernos ¿Qué sucede ahora? Donde estas y con quien?

- Estoy en una parte que no te puedo decir… además no llegare temprano así que te sugiero que te vallas

- antes que lleguen mis padres

- Pero am-

- Lo siento me tengo que ir – Colge rápidamente y suspire – ¿por que todo es tan complicado?

Luego volví donde estaba Tadase-kun esperándome en una banca, no lo había notado muy bien pero el es realmente lindo y adorable… no puedo explicar como es el en realidad… pero no tengo la menor idea por que pienso en esto… debería pensar en Ikuto, el también es lindo pero adorable.. ñeee yo diría rebelde.

- Hinamori-san podrias volver a este mundo pronto? – la voz de tadase me saco de mis profundos pensamientos

- Lo siento… no quise parecer distraída ni nada de eso

- Y en que pensabas? – con esa pregunta me sonroje profundamente

- Pues en nada de que te importe… - yo fingí estar desinteresada para ocultar mi rubor pero el solo se reia ¿Por qué?

- Hinamori-san, estas muy roja ¿te pasa algo?

- A-ami? No nada…. Enserio, olvídalo será mejor comprarle el regalo rápido a mi hermana antes de que oscurezca

- Cierto

Fuimos a la sección de juguetes, habían demasiados que no sabíamos cual escoger… tardamos varios minutos en decidirnos hasta que vimos una muñeca, era hermosa y nos decidimos por ella. Luego pagamos y Tadase-kun sugerido que seria bueno comer algo.

Fuimos lugar que quedaba al frente de la juguetería y nos sentamos a comer, conversábamos muy bien hasta que…

- Hinamori-san

- Que?

- ¿Como va tu relación con Tsukiyomi Ikuto? - yo estaba tomando bebida cuando el me pregunte eso…. Y La escupí toda… la gente me quedo mirando y riéndose y yo estaba muy avergonzada, sobre todo por que Tadase-kun me miraba extraño pero aun asi no pude evitarlo

- ¿c-como sabes eso?

- Bueno, pues yo fui el primero en saberlo…. Tu me lo contaste

- Yo? Enserio?

- Que pasa ¿hinamori-san? Esa no es tu reacción

- Por que?

- Nose… Estas algo cambiada…

- No crees que eso es obvio? No me recuerdo ni a mi misma…

- Lo siento no debi decir eso

- Esta bien no te preocupes… será mejor volver

Caminamos en silencio… nuestro habiente era un hielo total, y yo seguía sin poder creer que Tadase-kun ya sabia que Ikuto y yo éramos novios…. yo no me lo esperaba… pero a pesar de todo me siento extraña… últimamente solo pienso en Tadase-kun y en mi… eso no debería estar pasando… esta muy mal, pero quiero pedirle un favor a Tadase-kun que espero que me lo cumpla

- Tadase-kun…

- Que sucede

- Este,… estaba pensando.. sobre como tu te refieres a mi, no se si me entiendes

- Eee realmente no ¿a que te refieres?

- Bueno… como hoy empezó a llamarte Tadase-kun yo estaba pensando si tu… podrias decirme… Amu-chan

Volte mi cara para ver su expresión y me sorprendió que estaba sonrojado igual que yo….

- Pero si no quieres, entiendo – yo le dije al ver que el no me decía nada

- No. No es eso… es que es algo repentino… yo siempre te he dicho hinamori-san y es raro que ahora te diga… Amu-chan

- Pero no tiene nada de malo ¿no?

- Cierto… Amu-chan

Yo sonreí para mis adentros…. Creo que ya habíamos entrado en mas confianza

- Me gustaría saber como era nuestra relación antes… quiero decir antes del accidente, claro – yo le dije

- Enserio? Por que creo que nos faltaría el tiempo

-Entonces solo dime lo necesario

-Bueno… lo que te voy a decir es igual y siempre va hacer asi… yo se que tu no lo recuerdas… y no quiero incomodarte además por que tu tienes novio y eso y ya se que esos sentimientos no seran correspondidos

- Tadase-kun… que quieres decir… no entiendo nada

-Yo sigo enamorado de ti, Amu chan

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos… y el calor a mi cara subio instantaneamente yo había escuchado bien? El me ama? Pero como? Habían tantas preguntas en mi mente…. Y algunas ya habían sido resueltas… ahora entiendo por que siempre me preocupa que Tadase-kun me viera con Ikuto… era para no herirlo…

El seguía mirándome y yo no sabia que responderle…

- Tadase-kun… yo.

no podia hablar... sentia un nudo en la garganta que me impedia hacerlo...


	5. ¿Que esta sucediendo?

**Un cambio Tota**

**cap 2**

* * *

**¿que te esta sucediendo?**

Tadase-kun esta enamorado de mi, quien lo dirira…. Yo no sabia que decirle, todavía estábamos ahí mirándonos ,uno al otro….. en un largo e incomodo silencio, por mas que trataba hablar no podía, mi voz estaba atascada además ¿Qué se supone que debo responderle? Que estoy enamorada de ikuto? O que soy una torpe chica que no tiene claro sus sentimientos,

- Tadase-kun sinceramente… no se que decirte… - yo desvié mi mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos

- No te preocupes, Amu-chan… perdón, no quise incomodarte… y creo que no debí decirte algo como eso…. Sabiendo que las cosas están muy claras ¿no crees?

- No te entiendo ¿a que te refiere con que están muy claras?

- Pues tu amas a Ikuto ¿no? No puedo pedirte que no lo sigas haciendo por que eso no seria correcto

- Espera yo n-… - me mordí la lengua para no seguir hablando – escucha… Tadase-kun – yo lo mire a la cara y continúe hablando – en este mismo instante no tengo mis sentimientos claros… no tengo idea que pasa… y te seré sincera… no siento nada hacia Ikuto lo cual es extraño que no sienta nada por El por que antes del accidente se suponía que lo amaba y ahora no estoy muy segura de aquello

- Pero aun asi eres su novia

- Si pero…

- Ya no importa… yo solo quiero que seas feliz…

- G-gracias

Ambos seguimos nuestro caminos… yo llegue a mi casa desanimadamente… le entregue el regalo a Ami y me fui a encerrar a mi habitación…. Y No dejaba de pensar en lo que paso hoy en la tarde… me sentía algo culpable… siento que debi decirle a Tadase-kun que yo siento cosas raras por el pero no lo hice … ¿Por qué no lo hice? Por miedo? Miedo de que? Miedo a Ikuto? Tantas preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza que era difícil sentirme tranquila…

Me cambie de ropa y me acosté en mi cama… _ mañana será otro dia, _ yo pensaba, quien sabe lo que podría pasar… y hablando de eso… debo resolver el asunto con Ikuto…

Me puse de pie y fue a buscar mi celular, marque el numero de ikuto… mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente

- Que quieres? - el me hablo fríamente a través del celular

- Este.. Ikuto lo siento por lo de hoy te lo puedo explicar

-Explicar? No me hagas reir Amu… yo se lo que esta pasando… no necesitas decirme nada

- Pero Ikuto escúchame estaba muy ocupada y-

-No Amu… no quiero escuchar tus mentiras cuando se lo que esta pasando. ¿Por qué hoy no me dijiste que te ibas a reunir con el mini-rey?

-Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente ¿Cómo supo eso? Quien le dijo? Habrá sido Tadase-kun que le habrá contado? Mmm… no lo creo yo se que el no es asi pero entonces como se entero

- Quien te lo dijo? – pregunte resignada sabiendo que ya era imposible seguir mintiéndole

- Nadie me lo dijo. Yo los vi con mis propios ojos, Amu

- Que? Por que?

- Por que no quiero saber que me estas engañando con el

- No puedo creerlo ¿acaso no confias en mi?

- No lo se, Amu… como no puedo desconfiar sabiendo que tu estuviste enamorada de el mini-rey?

- Ikuto por que dices esas cosas… no es necesario aprovecharse de mi falta de memoria para que digas eso, no es justo

- No estoy inventando nada, creo que será mejor hablar mañana cara a cara

- Esta bien

- A si cierto… no vayas con el mini-rey – y me colgó

Yo suspire pesadamente y me deje caer en mi cama ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto? Por que esto me pasa a mi?

Por la mañana Entre a la academia seiyo y una chica de cabello naraja con colitas corria hacia mi y me saludaba

- Hey, Amu-chii ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien yaya… solo un poco cansada

- Por que?... que estabas haciendo anoche – yaya me guiño el ojo

- No es eso ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo asi?

- No lo se… solo curiosidad hey, mira hay viene nagihiko

- Quien? A el

El chico con cabello negro-violeta venia acercándose a mi, con una sonrisa con la chica rubia de cabellos ondulados, Rima

- Amu-chan es bueno verte… - me dijo nagihiko

- Hola Amu

- Hola rima…

- Me da gusto verte tan bien

- Gracias lo mismo digo pero donde esta Tadase-kun?

- Tadase… llego hace un rato ya debe estar en la sala de clases

- Oo ya veo

- Uuu... Amu-chii por que te interesa tanto? – yaya me miro extrañamente

- No es nada - me sonroje visiblemente - ¿Qué tiene de malo preguntar por un amigo?

- Amigo dices tu.. pero yo veo en tus ojos que tu quieres algo mas con el ¿no?

- Ya cállate, yaya… mejor entremos a clases o sino vamos a llegar tarde

- Si como no cambia el tema nada mas

- ¡CALLATE!

Después de clases

Tadase pov

Sali rápidamente de la Sala para que Amu-chan no me siguiera, todo era tan difícil desde que me confese ayer… también no me recuperaba por lo que había dicho de Ikuto… yo no quiero molestarla… y mucho menos incomodarla… solo quiero que sea feliz aunque sea con … Ikuto

Pensando que me iba alejando… Amu-chan venia detrás de Mi corriendo y gritando mi nombre… me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre me busca después de clases, le habrá pasado algo?...

Ella estuvo a un poco distancia de mi y me di la vuelta para verla, su rostro se veía preocupado… y eso no me gusto nada..

- Tadase-kun… tengo que decirte algo importante

- Esque tengo que ir a…

- Solo tomara un minuto, además no me gusta que me ignores, podrias escucharme?

- Esta bien ¿Qué sucede?

- Es… Ikuto

Al escuchar ese nombre fue como si alguien me diera una patada en el estomago, no quería seguir escuchando pero al seguir viendo el rostro preocupado de Amu… sentí interés al saber de que se trataba

- ¿Qué pasa con, Ikuto?

- Cuando ayer nosotros salimos ayer.. el nos vio

- Pero como…

- Este…

Pvo normal

De pronto un adolecente salto de un árbol … que se dirigía hacia Amu y Tadase con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro

Amu pov

¡oh dios! Que hace el aquí… no se supone que ibas a hablar mas tarde? Que fastidioso…. Me estoy empezando a preocupar por que el tiene una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer?

- A pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos a cara a cara, Tadase

- ¿Qué quieres, tsukiyomi Ikuto?

- Solo venia a informarte que quiero que te alejes de mi novia

- Olle Ikuto…

- No estoy haciendo nada malo con ella ¿Por qué te preocupa?

- No es de tu incumbencia… - Ikuto luego me miro a mi, lo que vi en sus ojos no me gusto nada, tenia el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar. - Ayer cuando Amu llego a su casa tu te estarás preguntando por que no te dejo pasar

- Ikuto ya basta – le dije sabiendo donde esto iba a terminar

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué dices esto?

- Ayer en la tarde yo estaba en su casa esperándola para esta un rato con ella pero alguien como se entrometió

- Basta. Cállate ¿Por qué dices esto?

- No me sorprende… - Tadase murmuro - Amu es tu novia y es normal que hiciera eso

- Correcto, mini-rey, ella es mi novia y tu no me la vas a quitar por que ella me ama a mi… por algo me escogió

- Ya veo… entonces nos los molesto mas , nos vemos, Amu-chan … si quieres mañana me dices lo que tenias que decirme

Yo vi a Tadase-kun alejándose cada vez mas… arggg por que? Por que ikuto se apareció haci de la nada y me interrumpió lo que tenia que decirle? Yo quería arreglar las cosas con Tadase-kun pero ahora enserio que costara mucho después de lo que ikuto le dijo

- Este chico tiene que aprender a perder en la vida

- Y tu deberías aprender a callarte cuando te lo dicen – yo le dije enojada

- Y a ti que te pasa? Recuerdas que tenemos una conversación pendiente

- No quiero hablar contigo, ikuto – yo me aleje pero el me tomo del brazo fuertemente devolviéndome a mi lugar

- Vas a hablar conmigo quieras o no… no podemos dejar este asunto en blanco

- Suéltame tonto… hablemos civilizadamente..

- Amu yo soy tu novio y me debes respeto…

El se acerco a mi… su rostro estaba cerca del mio… tan cerca que es como quisiera besarme ¿Qué? Yo no estoy lista para eso aun…

- E-espera… Shotto… ikuto

Sus labios cubrieron los mios… mis ojos se abrieron como platos. el me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello pero yo no le podía corresponder, no cuando tenia a Tadase-kin rodeando en mi mente… solo pensaba en todo daño que le haría al ver eso… El beso se hizo mas apasionado, yo anhelaba con toda mi alma que terminara pronto…

Lentamente el se separo de mi… yo tenia ganas de darle una bofetada pero su expresión en la cara decía todo

- Por que hiciste eso? Te dije que no estaba preparada aun

- Lo siento, no pude contenerme

- Pues vas a tener que aprender a respetarme

- Y tu vas a tener que aprender a ser una buena novia o yo te enseñare a la fuera – el me tomo de los hombros fuertemente

- Ikuto… que te esta pasando? Te estas poniendo muy violento

- Solo quiero que tu solo seas mia y de nadie mas… el pequeño rey debe saber que tu nunca vas a estar con el… nunca

- El es mi amigo.. solamente eso no te pongas desdo

- No me agrada la idea… no quiero que hables con el

- ¿Qué? Que estas diciendo?

- Ya lo oiste… no quiero verte relacionada con ese chico.. ¿entendiste?

- Yo seguiré viéndolo y ni tu ni nadie podrá impedirlo, me aras algo acaso si lo hago?

- Hazme caso Amu… por el bien de ambos…. No hagas algo que después te arrepientas

¿acaso eso fue una amenaza? ¿que le esta pasando a Ikuto?


	6. Dolor & Amor

**Un cambio total**

**capitulo 2**

* * *

**Dolor & Amor**

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel dia, me siento fatal… Tadase-kun me habla muy poco y parece ya no mepresta la suficiente atención como antes lo solía hace pero de que me sorprende, yo debería estar preparada…, me siento muy triste por el… sabiendo sus sentimientos hacia mi lo heri…. Soy de lo peor además de eso mi relación con Ikuto empeora cada vez mas… yo no lo entiendo. Por que el es tan frio y desconsiderado conmigo… se supone que el me ama, pero desde un tiempo estoy dudando de aquello… y si alguna vez lo hizo ahora se esta convirtiendo en una obsesión… ¿Qué haría yo? Tampoco puedo hablar sobre esto con Tadase-kun por que Ikuto me viene a buscar todos los días a la escuela… es aterrador.

He tratado de pensar en un plan para hablar con Tadase-kun, aunque sea unos minutos… me encantaría arreglar las cosas con el… pero que mas da, eso no se podrá

Ahora ikuto esta durmiendo en mi habitación, ayer por la tarde mis padres se fueron a tokio, por supuesto que se llevaron a Ami… uiii solo deseo que regresen pronto… me da un poco de miedo estar completamente a solas con Ikuto.

Unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron por detrás… y me beso en la mejilla… me despertaron de mis profundos pensamientos

- Ikuto… me asustaste

- Mmmm… en que piensas

- En nada en particular – yo me solte de su abrazo y avance hacia la ventana

- Estas segura?

- ¿Qué acaso no me crees?

- Vamos Amu no vas a empezar de nuevo con tus peleas

- Lo siento… pero a veces me molesta que siempre me preguntes lo mismo

- Entiendo… ¿y como has estado?

- Normal…

- Que te sucede?

- Por que lo preguntas?

-Cada vez que te hablo o te pregunto algo me respondes de mala manera

- Son ideas tuyas, Ikuto y si me disculpas quisiera descansar un poco.

- Te acompaño

- ¡no! Quiero decir… estoy muy cansada además mañana tengo que ir a la escuela

- Haz lo que quieras

Vi a Ikuto retirarse de la sala, definitivamente las cosas no están saliendo muy bien, suspire y empeze a subir las escaleras.. seguramente mañana será otro dia… solo espero que sea uno mejor que este…

El profesor nikaudou estaba explicando como siempre, pero yo no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, mis pensamientos ya estaban ocupados… no podía evitar virar la cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo Tadasee-kun… yo sabia que el notaba que yo lo miraba pero no es capaz de devolver la mirada

- Hey, Amu pon atención – Rima me dijo tirándome una bola de papel en la cabeza

- S-Si lo siento estaba pensando

- En Tadase?

- Etto… no necesariamente

- Si claro… ya habrá tiempo para pensar en chicos ahora mejor concéntrate

Aunque quisiera no lo puedo hacer hasta que una loca idea apareció en mi mente… era un poco riesgoso pero vale la pena intentarlo… solo espero que todo salga bien…

Cuando terminaron las clases yo Sali corriendo de la sala…. Tenia que poner mi plan en marcha y tenia que hacerlo antes de que ikuto aparezca y me llevara a casa…

Tadase pov

Me extraño que Amu-chan saliera corriendo de esa manera, ultima mente no comprendo sus acciones…que le estará sucediendo?

Camine desanimadamente rumbo hacia mi casa…. Y mi mente sigue con la duda ¿Qué me iba a decir Amu-chan hace una semana? Siempre me pregunto lo mismo… quizás el dia que nos reconciliemos y me lo diga mi duda se desvanecerá…

Llegue a mi casa… camine hacia mi habitación, abrí la puerta y en ese momento no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo

- A-a-a-amu-chan…. – tartamude al verla sentada en mi cama

- H-Hola, Tadase…kun

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Lo siento pero era la única manera para llamar tu atención, y me di cuenta que en la escuela es muy molesto hablar asi que vine aquí, espero no haberte molestado

- Este… de que quieres hablar?

- Por favor tu sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Sobre del otro dia?

- Sii… sobre eso no he tenido la oportunidad de como explicarte las cosas… para ser honesta no he sido del todo sincera contigo…

- A que te refieres?

- Bueno… es algo vergonzoso – ella se estaba ruborizando ¿Por qué?

Amu pvo

Nunca me he confesado a nadie…. Nunca he sabido como se siente después de haberlo dicho… se sentirá bien? Pero creo que todavía no es el momento…. Las cosas deben ir todo a sus tiempo

- Tadase-kun… tu eres un buen amigo para mi…. Y quiero disculparme sobre todo lo que ha pasado con Ikuto

- Amu-chan…. No tienes por que disculparte… yo debería discúlpame… pensándolo bien… puede ser que Ikuto tenga Razón

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo

- Bueno… puede ser que yo me este entrometiendo en su relación… y si eso te hace sentir incomoda, lo siento.

- Para nada… en ningún momento me he sentido incomoda ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No lo se… - el se acerco ami – pero enserio… te quiero Amu-chan

El rubor de mis mejillas se hizo mas profundos… las palabras de Tadase habían sido tan sinceras… que no sabia que responderle, talvez con un simple…

- Gracias…. Entonces ¿hacemos las pases? – le dije estrechando mi mano

- Umm si … - el cogio mi mano dándole un ligero apretón

Ambos sonreímos y nos abrazamos repentinamente… por primera vez en mi vida me sentía tan protegida… tan solo con estar en los brazos de Tadase-kun…. Pero no podía durar para siempre, se hacia tarde y tenia que irme a casa, mis padres llegaban mañana por la mañana y tenia que tener la casa ordenada para cuando lleguen. Lentamente nos soltamos de nuestro abrazo

- Me tengo que ir…

- Te acompaño

- Me encantaría … pero me puede traer problemas con… ya sabes

- Ya veo… entonces hasta mañana, Amu-chan

- Hasta mañana, Tadase-kun

Sali de su habitación y casa de el y camine rápido para llegar a la mia, cuando llege la casa era un gran silencio…las luces estaban apagadas… ¿no había nadie? No lose, Llame el nombre de Ikuto varias veces pero el no contestaba…

* * *

Prendí la luz de la sala y ahí estaba el, sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados con su cabeza agachada… por un momento me dio miedo su expresión… nunca lo había visto asi… tan temible, yo no era capaz de hablarle… que se supone que tengo que decirle

- Donde estabas? – me pregunto fríamente haciéndome tensar

- Este… estaba en la casa de Rima

- Te he dicho que no me gusta que me mientas

- Pero—

- Hace varias horas llame a todos tus amigos para saber si estabas con ellos pero me dijeron que no sabían donde estabas

- El se paro y comenzó acercarse a mi

- Espero equivocarme en lo que estoy pensando, Amu

- Q-que estas pensando?

- Si no estuviste con tus amigos me temo que solo pudiste estar en un solo lugar… en la casa del pequeño rey? O estoy equivocado?

- Ikuto… yo

- ¿¡POR QUE? Te había dicho que no quería que estuvieras cerca de el – el me tomo de los hombros y me empezó a sacudir

- Pero que tiene de malo estar con un amigo… cual es el problema?

- No quiero decírtelo y punto

- Asi? Entonces lo veré las veces que quiera hasta que me lo digas

- Amu, estoy perdiendo la paciencia ya basta

- Que me importa… no puedo creerlo…. ¿Cómo me puede enamorar de un tipo com-

No pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo… fue tan rápido que me pregunte si en verdad paso ¿Ikuto me abofeteo? Lo supe cuando mi mejilla derecha empezó a arder, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…. Pero quería ser fuerte, no puedo llorar al frente de el, el no puede saber que soy débil… yo debo ser mas fuerte que el

- Espero que eso te haga entrar en razón - me dijo como si nada

- Eres… un idiota

- Te lo advertí, Amu… tu vas a seguir perjudicada si sigues con esto… y no solo tu… Tadase también

- Basta… el no tiene nada que ver…. No te atrevas a hacerle daño

- Entonces… se una buena novia… y asi todos somos felices.

- El tomo su chaqueta y fue a la puerta de la casa…. Pero antes de hacerlo me miro con una sonrisa y luego se fue… lo único que pude hacer es llorar… este sentimiento que siento por Ikuto o solía sentir hacia el se esta transformando en … ¿odio? No se que pensar… me gustaría que Tadase-kun estuviese conmigo… yo se que el me ayudaría en un momento Asi… las cosas serian mas fáciles de entender

Poco a poco mi llanto empezó a disminuir…. Creo que me estoy empezando a quedar dormida… mi vista se puso borrosa… y después no vi nada…

_A lo lejos vi a un chico rubio que venia corriendo hacia mi con sus brazos abiertos, yo también lo hice lo mismo…. Me sentía libre… me sentía tan viva… cuando nos encontramos…. Ambos nos abrazamos, nos reíamos… que caímos en el pasto, éramos muy felices…. Ambos nos separamos por un momento…_

_- Te amo, Amu-chan '' el me beso la frente''_

_- Yo también, te amo Tadase-kun… nunca he dejado de hacerlo _

_- Enserio?_

_- Si… _

_Ambos estábamos mirándonos a los ojos… ese momento pareció una eternidad y tan solo fueron segundos… la distancia entre nuestro rostros comienza a cortarse, ambos sentíamos nuestras respiraciones…_

Me desperté bruscamente…. Me senté en mi cama tocándome la cabeza con ambas manos, Mi corazón latía muy fuerte que lo podía escuchar… estaba en mi habitación, no me acuerdo haber subido las escaleras y acostarme…. Mire el reloj y marcaba las 4:39 am…. Suspire y sonreí al recordar el sueño que tuve… era bonito, me deje caer en la cama y me puse a pensar…. ¿Por qué tengo esta clase de sueño con Tadase-kun?... debe ser que tal vez he pensado mucho en el, eso de ve ser… pero lo raro es que no pasa ni un dia y ya lo extraño… es como si fuera parte de mi vida…

Un nuevo recuerdo vino a mi mente… tadase-kun decía que me amaba ''y que lo haría siempre'' ¿acaso eso paso o fue mi mente que lo creo? Este sentimiento que siento cada vez que pienso o veo a Tadase-kun se llama… amor? Esto era lo que sentía hacia Ikuto? Si fue asi… entonces mis sentimientos se cambiaron repentinamente tras esta falta de memoria.

Aveces me pongo a pensar…. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo nunca hubiera tenido ese accidente? Yo supuestamente seria feliz con Ikuto… me cuesta creerlo pero si…

Yo me estoy enamorando nuevamente de Tadase-kun… ¿Qué tiene de malo?


	7. San valentin

**Un cambio total**

**cap 7**

* * *

**San valentin**

***'*'***

¡Estoy feliz tan!hoy Mis padres llegaron de tokio, eso quiere decir que Ikuto ya no vendrá tan seguido… y podre tener un poco mas de libertad :D. Mi madre y mi padre me trajeron varios regalos, eso incluye ropa, accesorios, etc… mi hermanita Ami trajo un adorable conejito blanco de mascota, era adorable.

Todos nos fuimos a sentar al comedor a tomar desayuno y hablar asuntos familiares…

- nee, Amu chan ¿y que has hecho esta semana?

- Nada interesante – yo bebí un poco de mi te - ¿ y a ustedes como les fue?

- Genial… no entiendo por que no quisiste ir

- No estoy interesada en esas cosas... ademas tenia cosas que hacer

Mi madre me sonrió, era de esas sonrisas que pocas veces mostraba

- Que sucede, mama? ¿por que me miras asi?

- por que A pesar de todo… tu actitud cool & spicy no ha cambiado nada...

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – me sonroje – cambiando el tema ¿Cómo te fue papa, la pasaste bien?

- Por su puesto, Ami-chan y yo nos tomamos muchas foto, lo suficiente para llenar un álbum completo

- E-enserio?, no será un poco exagerado?

- Claro que no… yo pienso que nos hizo falta muchas fotos por sacar

- Cielo Papa… no tienes remedio – murmure en voz baja

Me levante de la mesa y deje mi taza en el lavaplatos…. Iba ir a mi habitación de no ser por que mi mama me hablo

- Amu-chan ¿tienes planes para mañana?

- No porque?

- No lo sabes? Mañana es 14 de febrero ¡San Valentín!

- S-San valentin?

- Hai, me imagino que la pasaras con Ikuto-kun

- Ettoo – baje la mirada

- Sucede algo?

- Iieee.. Mejor me voy a ordenar mi cuarto que esta hecho un desastre, si me disculpan…

Corrí rápidamente por las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, cerré los ojos y suspire… ¿pasar san Valentín con Ikuto? Tan solo pensar la idea me atemorizaba… había pasado un dia desde el pequeño incidente que paso, la pelea y eso no puedo soportarlo pero ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que cada vez que lo veo que dan ganas de esconderme? Y aun asi no comprendo por que sigo teniendo a Ikuto de novio si eso me hace sentir asi… hace un dia me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos… estoy realmente confundida por que no puedo sacar a Tadase-kun de mi cabeza cada vez que pienso la palabra amor.

¿ será acaso una señal? ¿acaso nuevamente me estoy enamorando de Tadase-kun? No entiendo por que me cuesta tanto aceptarlo… el es muy amable y gentil con todos, el tiene un montón de admiradoras pero no se por que pienso en esto… cada vez que lo veo mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente y mi respiración se agita… o cada vez que el me dice algo siento que mi mundo se ilumina de Luz… la mayoría de las veces lo extraño… es como si no lo viera en años…

Pero si estoy enamorada de el no tiene nada de malo… el también me Ama y yo debo luchar para que ese amor se conserve y no se valla, pero ¿como le digo lo que realmente siento por el?... mi mente era un caos total… mañana es san Valentín y… ¡Ya se! Una idea genial se me ocurrió en mi mente… como mañana es 14 de febrero será la oportunidad perfecta para decircelo… soy un genio

Al dia siguiente...

Muy temprano me desperté, mire el reloj y marcaba las 6:55 hrs lo supe por que el sol apenas estaba saliendo y solo iluminaba mi cuarto la luz del amanecer… alado de mi cama había una mesita de noche donde ahí se encontraba mi celular, lo tome y rápidamente marque el numero de Tadase-kun… el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y me estaba desesperando por que no contestaba pero al fin de cuentas lo hizo

- O-ohayo Tadase-k-kun…

_- Ohayo… Amu-chan – _Apenas lo escuche, estaba hablando muy bajo

- Te llamaba para saber si hoy tenias planes

_- No.. –_ escuche un bostezo y me rei levemente - ¿_por que lo preguntas?_

- Es que.. veras hoy me gustaría salir contigo… y principalmente tengo que decirte algo importante

_- Soka.. entonces si tu lo dices… esta bien, a que hora nos reuniremos?_

- Que te parece a las 17:30 hrs en el lugar de siempre?

_- Seguro… ahí te vere_

- Jane, nos vemos Tadase-kun y lo siento por llamarte tan temprano pero no me pude contener

_- No te preocupes, matta ne_

Colgué y me deje caer en mi almohada con una gran sonrisa mientras pensaba que me podría poner por que tenia una gran closet de ropa pero no sabia cual elegir… pero sabré cual ponerme de eso estoy segura.

Pasaron las horas y mi madre llamo

- Amu- chan te tengo una sorpresa

- Ontoni? Cual es?

- Invite a Ikuto-kun a almorzar ¿no es genial?

- NANI? – Yo grite – por que?

- Por que es tu novio y sobre todo por que es el dia de los enamorados y deben pasarlo juntos

- Demo, ya tengo planes con Ta- digo con algunas Amigas y no puedo dejarlas plantadas

- Umm ya veo… entonces solo se quedara almorzar y después tu te vas donde tus amigas

- Arigato, no puedo dejarlas plantadas, enserio…

- Mmm pero estas muy arreglada y perfumada para salir solo con tus amigas ¿no crees?

- Este ¿Qué quieres decir?

De pronto sono el timbre de la casa, mi mama me miro con una cara de ''hablaremos después'' . y como era de esperarse Ikuto apareció en la puerta con un ramo de rosas rojas… eran realmente hermosas eso no podía negarlo en lo absoluto.

- Ikuto-kun adelante - Dijo mi madre desde la cocina

- Konichi wa, Amu-koi

¿koi? Desde cuando me dice asi

- Hola Ikuto – yo respondi normalmente

- Te ves muy linda – y me entrego el ramo de rosas

- A-arigato… este ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos?

- Hai

Tadase pvo

La llamada de Amu-chan de esta mañana fue extraña… ¿invitándome a salir y sobre todo en esta fecha? Yo crei que la iba a pasar con Ikuto, pero quien sabe, aun que da un par de horas para nuestra cita y estoy pensando darle un regalo… yo se que ella lo tomara de amistad pero no es asi… quiero hacerle saber lo mucho que la quiero

pero ahora que lo pienso ella se esta comportando muy extraña ¿Qué le sucederá? ¿todo estará bien en su relación con Ikuto? No se por que me pregunto eso cuando yo se que ella es completamente feliz a su lado… a veces siento que perdi mi oportunidad y que nunca mas ella se podrá a volver a enamorar de mi

Amu pvo

El almuerzo ya estaba finalizando, yo comí rápidamente para poder ahorrar tiempo…. Me levante de la mesa, lave mi plato y fui a buscar mi cartera a mi habitación. Subi las escaleras y sentí que alguien me seguía, Ikuto

- ¿ a donde vas, Amu? – el me tomo del brazo

- Eso no te importa – yo lo empuje levemente

- Por supuesto que me importa, eres mi novia y debo saber a donde vas y con quien

- Arrgg… ¬.¬ saldré con Yaya y Rima ¿contento?

- Mm mas o menos – el se acerco a mi con la intención de besarme

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, no hagas como si ya hubiera olvidado todo

- por favor, Amu No seas tan fría

- ¡Ya cállate…! deberías estar agradecido de que no le haya dicho nada a mis padres

Al parecer, lo que le dije causo efecto… se alejo de mi pero me seguía mirando tétricamente

- Sobre eso quiero pedirte disculpas creo que me descontrole

- ¿enserio? Me golpeaste Ikuto por supuesto que perdiste el control… y deberías haces méritos

- Eso quiere decir que no me perdonas

- Por el momento no… no puedo olvidarlo tan rápidamente – tome mi cartera y fui hacia la puerta – Adiós Ikuto

Baje las escaleras deprimidamente, no puedo creer que Ikuto sea asi ¿acaso no se da cuenta del daño que me esta provocando? Me despedí de mi madre y Sali de la casa… y no dejaba de pensar que iba hacer con Ikuto… ¿debería terminar con el?

Me baje del taxi y vi a Tadase-kun sentado en una banca… me saludo y yo corrí a donde estaba

- Gomen, Tadase-kun ¿te hice esperar mucho?

- No para nada recién llegue

- Hay que bueno – me senté alado suyo

- Te ves muy bien, Amu-chan – el me dijo y me sonroje visiblemente

- Arigato… T-tu no estas nada mal

- Gracias… que tal si vamos a caminar un poco?

- Humm…

Comenzamos a hablar sobre distintas cosas hasta que repentinamente el tomo mi mano, mi sonrojo se hizo aun mas profundo pero yo le devolví el apretón de manos y ambos nos sonreímos…. Y sobre eso tenia que decirle el motivo por que lo invite a salir… trataba de decirle pero no encontraba palabras precisas para decírselo…

despues de un par de horas de estar divirtiendonos en distintos lugares tome valor de hablar sobre el tema por la razon por que lo cite

- Este Tadase-kun… - yo finalmente hable

- Que sucede?

- R-recuerdas … yo decirte algo importante a ti - ¡demonios hable incoherentemente!

- Eh?

- Es que recuerdas cuando te llame… yo t-tenia que decirte algo importante?

- Ah… sobre eso me estaba preguntando que podría ser ya que en esta fecha deberías estar con… ya sabes

- Humm si… pero quería decírtelo hoy por que no encontraba momento para decírtelo… no se si me entiendes

- No exactamente…

- Esta bien… seré mas especifica, hace bastante tiempo las cosas ya no son iguales entre Ikuto y yo… ya no siento ningún tipo de afecto que se supone que le tenia, creí que con el tiempo mis sentimientos volverían a Ikuto pero al parecer me equivoque, para ser mas clara creo que ya no estoy enamorada de el o tal vez nunca lo estube…. También hace unas semanas te había hablado de esto pero en ese tiempo estaba muy confundida y no estaba muy segura.

Pvo normal

- Pero,Amu-chan antes del accidente tu eras muy feliz con el ¿Qué sucedió?

- quizas mis sentimientos cambiaron, No lo se… ni quiero saber que paso… lo importante es lo que esta pasando ahora

Amu se detuvo y miro fijamente a Tadase-kun a los ojos… mientras que su rubor se hacia mas y mas oscuro, apretó la mano de Tadase mas fuerte y se acerco un poco mas a el

- lo que te tengo que decir es… que bastante tiempo estoy sintiendo esto y no he sido capaz de decirlo aun asi siendo la novia de Ikuto… yo creo que nuevamente m-me estoy enamorando d-de ti

Tadase abrió los ojos desorbitantemente… ¿había escuchado bien o solo era su imaginación?. Las mejillas de Tadase se pusieron rojas. y No tubo tiempo de reaccionar o de responder por que Amu puso sus manos en sus hombros y rápidamente acerco su rostro a la de el y lo beso… el rubor de Tadase se hizo mas oscuro… por el momento no pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera pudo responder al beso que Amu le estaba dando, pero al pasar los segundo cerro lentamente los ojos y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El beso se hizo mas apasionado, las bocas de ambos se abrieron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron provocando a Amu gemir y profundizar el beso, si es que eso era posible… por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. Cuando Amu se dio cuenta de lo que hizo…

- G- gomenasai, gomenasai – Amu se alejo tapándose la cara con ambas manos

- Amu-chan…

- No debí hacer eso, lo siento pero no pude contenerme… necesitaba hacerlo o me iba volver loca

- No te preocupes Amu-chan… en realidad me gusto

- Enserio? No estas molesto?

- No… ¿por que deberia de estarlo?

- Este... - Amu seguia sin poder mirarlo

- pero lo que dijiste hace un rato ¿es enserio?

- Sii.. ya no quiero ocultarlo mas… y quería que lo supieras

- Me hace muy feliz al escuchar eso… ¿pero estas segura?

- Por supuesto… hace tiempo que estoy sintiendo esto… - Amu sonrio

Ambos se fueron caminando de las manos, felices al poder aclarar sus sentimientos… sobre todo en un dia tan especial como ese, siempre lo recordarían pero todavía falta una pequeña cosa para que la felicidad sea completa… durante el camino, Amu esta pensando como le va a decir a Ikuto que se habia enamorado de otro chico ¿Cuál seria su reacción?


	8. Poco a poco se entan enterando

**Un cambio total**

**cap 7**

* * *

**Poco a poco se estan enterando**

***'*'***

Pvo normal

Este Dia para Hinamori Amu era completamente diferente a los anteriores… La atmosfera en su vida había cambiado radicalmente a través de los días… todo gracias a lo que paso hace unos días en san Valentín, desde ese dia comenzó a ver su vida de un lado positivo, tenia una razón por estar feliz, tenia una razón en quien pensar y sobre todo tenia una razón a quien Amar.

Antes de ir a clases tenia que ir a una pequeña reunión en el jardín real con sus amigos, los guardianes, Amu se preguntaba que debía ser…

Al entrar al Royal garden de inmediato se sonrojo al ver a Tadase-kun, no lo había visto desde san valentin… y no habían hablado desde entonces… fue hacia la mesa y se sentó

- Amu-chii llegas tarde como siempre – Dijo yaya

- Gomen, no creí que iba llegar tan Tarde…

- Oh! Esa es una buena escusa – dijo Rima

Aun que quisiera, Amu simplemente no podía mirar o hablar a Tadase tan solo pensar que lo beso la hacia latir su corazon rapidamente y poner su rostro mas y mas rojo y eso las chicas lo comenzaron a notar…

- Uuuu… Amu-chii ¿Por qué estas tan sonrojada? – pregunto yaya dándole un pequeño empujón de hombros, mirándola con una sonrisa malvada

- ¿de que hablas? No estoy sonrojada – Amu se tapo su cara con su bolso

- Si lo estas – afirmo Rima

- ¡que no lo estoy! ¡Ya cállense! – Amu grito

- Oh! Pero miren no solo Amu… Tadase también esta sonrojado… Que curioso ¿no creen?

- Cierto, es bastante sospechoso ¿paso algo entre ustedes dos o esta pasando algo?

- Chicas ya déjenlos en paz – Dijo nagihiko

- Nee, Nagi ¿sabes algo? Si asi es no dudes en hablar

- Eh? Por que me preguntan yo no se nada.

La campana de la escuela Sono.

- Eh me tengo que ir – Dijo Amu levantándose de la silla – no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo, nos vemos

- ¡Espeeera un momento! – Dijo yaya interponiéndose en su camino – que quede claro que esta conversación no ha terminado, todavía esta pendiente ¡que no se te olvide!

Amu trago duro… y se fue corriendo del royal Garden, siendo mirada por Tadase, ¿Quién se preguntaba por que Amu se avergonzaba tanto?

-.-

* * *

.-.

Adentro de la Sala el profesor nikaudou estaba dándole un pequeño discurso sobre las actividades y exámenes que serian próximamente… Amu solo escuchaba ''Bla, Bla, Bla'' mientras jugaba con su lápiz, como siempre no estaba prestando la mínima atención en lo que decía su profe. Después de aburrirse de jugar con su lapicito arranco una hoja de su cuaderno… empezó a escribirle una nota a Tadase. Cuando la termino le dijo a Rima

- Pásasela a Tadase-kun… - Murmuro Suavemente

Rima entrecerró los ojos… dándole una mirada sospechosa

- No es nada malo no pienses mal, solo dásela

Rima hizo lo que le pidió su amiga. Al recibirla Tadase se sorprendió que era de Amu, leyó y decía

''_Hola 3 '' _

Al leerlo busco con la mirada a Amu, quien le sonrió tiernamente, en cambio el se sonrojaba Rápidamente, le respondió diciéndole También un ''hola 3''. Cuando iba a pasársela el profesor los interrumpió

- Himamori-san, Hotori-Kun, ¿podrían dejar su amorosa conversación para otro momento?

Los chicos de la clase comenzaron a reírse… Amu solo agacho la cabeza y la escondía entre sus brazos en el banco para ocultar el rubor que estaba empezando a aparecer en sus mejillas y asentía la cabeza al profesor

- Muchas gracias, no es tan difícil… y si los sorprendo nuevamente enviándose cartas, se las quitare y la leerle para toda clase

Amu continuaba con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos

Amu pvo

Argg! El profe nikaudou le encanta molestarme y avergonzarme al frente de los demás y sobre todo en presencia de Tadase-kun ¡que vergonzoso!. De pronto Escuche a una chica que hablaba a espaldas mías

- Nikaudou zenzei, ¿me dejaría decir algo?

- Adelante yamabuki-san

- Yo creo que debería anotar o mandar a la oficina a las personas que no prestan atención en clases, encuentro una gran falta de respeto y sobre todo si se envían cartas cuando el profesor esta hablando ¿no cree?

A esta chica que le pasa para andar mandándole que hacer al profesor. Ella me miro con una sonrisa burlesca. Yo cerré mis puños, estaba tratando de contener mi furia, de un solo golpe me puse de pie a la altura de ella

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darle ordenes al profesor? ¿acaso te crees alguien especia?

- Hinamori-san no tienes derecho de hablarme de ese modo sabiendo que tu eres la principal al no poner atención, y no tienes la autoridad para decirme nada ni ami ni a nadie – Ella nuevamente se rio frente de mi pero esta vez no iba a permitir que hiciera lo que quisiera. Sabia perfectamente por que estaba haciendo esto… por celos

- Solo haces esto por que estas celosa por que Tadase-kun esta enamorado de mi y sabes perfectamente que tu eres solo para el una simple amiga

- Que sabes tu ¿quien eres tu para decidir los sentimientos de Tadase-Sama?

- Lose Por que… yo soy su novia – al decir eso sentí que los colores me subían a la cara… toda la clase quedo impactada ante mi declaración incluyendo a Tadase-kun. hubo un gran silencio y luego saaya hablo

- ¿enserio? Yo creí que ya tenias novio como se llamaba... Ikuto creo – ella rio – es mentira lo que tu dijiste, no tienes moral para mentir de esa forma -Saaya me grito

- Yo te enseñare de moral… - entre cerré mis ojos, mirando con furia a Saaya

Pov normal

Amu empujo a saaya provocando que esta callera entre los bancos de sus compañeros. Saaya no contenta de eso le devolvió el empujón a Amu seguido por golpes y patadas mientras que sus compañeros y el profesor nikaudou trataba de separarlas.

- Himamori-san, Yamabuki-san deténganse – decía el profesor

La chicas parecían no escucharlo, seguían luchando… Rima sujetaba a Amu por detrás para que no siguiera pero era inútil hasta que el profesor finalmente pedio la paciencia

- ¡Suficiente! – grito el profesor azotando su puño en su escritorio… provocando que las chicas le tomen atención – Hinamori- San, Yamabuki-San las quiero a ambas en la oficina del director

- Pero—

- ¡AHORA!

Amu y saaya salieron de la sala arreglando su uniforme… quedaron bastante desordenadas durante la pelea, mientras que ambas pensaban que les iba a suceder o que le iba a decir el director

Pvo Tadase

Amu-chan se fue a detención, me pregunto si estará bien.. espero que si. La pelea de hoy conmovió a toda la clase y yo estaba bastante sorprendido por que era la primera ves que Amu-chan actuaba de esa forma y también era primera vez que la veía peleándose en clase

Y mas me sorprendió al escucharla decir que yo era su novio

.-.

* * *

.-.

Pvo normal

En la oficina del director…

Saaya y Amu estaban sentadas al frente del escritorio del director. Durante bastante tiempo no hablaron, Amu jugaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo, en cambio saaya parecía de lo mas tranquila.

- Quién empezó? – hablo el director

- Hinamori Amu… ella me empujo y yo no le hice nada – Dijo Saaya haciéndose la victima ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de Amu

- ¿Eso es cierto?

- Si pero

- No quiero peros ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Por que ella estaba mandándole que hacer a nikaudou- zenzei y no lo encontré correcto además estaba insinuando cosas por que esta celosa

- ¿ y por eso la empujaste?

- Si Pero-

- Dije que no quiero peros

El director se acerco a Amu… ella tembló, no le gusto nada en lo que vio en la mirada del hombre

- Me temo que tendré que ponerte una infracción en tu hoja de vida y si esta situación vuelve a suceder con ella u otra alumna llamare a tus padres y te tendré que poner condicional ¿entiendes?

- Aunque le costo aceptarlo… asintió con la cabeza

- Eso espero – el director se paro de la silla seguido por las chicas – ahora regresen a sus salones

Ambas chicas salieron de la oficina con ánimos muy diferentes, Amu se sentía humillada y avergonzada y en saaya era todo lo contrario… ella se sentía Feliz y ganadora.

- Te lo dije, Hinamori-san nunca nadie puede ganarme

- Cierra la boca, saaya

- Amu se adelanto en su camino dejando a saaya hablando sola… caminado hacia el salón de clases hasta que..

- Awww! Te pone triste al saber que tu estadía en la Academia Seiyo esta en riesgo?

Amu paro en seco, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia saaya

- Escúchame Saaya y escúchame bien por que no lo volveré a repetir, ¡Déjame en paz! No quiero que me molestes mas o ya veras quien soy yo

- Jaja, que miedo tengo… recuerda que no me puedes hacer nada… pobre de ti ¿no?

- Lo se… puede ser que no te pueda hacer nada… además no quiero volver a rebajarme a tu nivel por que no quiero ser patética

- ¿patética yo? Mírame Hinamori-san… no tengo nada de patético en cambio tu hay mucho que decir, es por eso que nadie te quiere – Saaya rio

- Te equivocaste, saaya… por que Tadase-kun no solo me quiere, el me Ama y eso te duele mas que nada en el mundo – Amu le dijo fríamente – y si me disculpas… tengo que ir a verlo – Amu sonrio

Amu siguió caminado rumbo a su salón con una sonrisa que nadie podría quitarle. Por fin puso a saaya en su lugar, hace bastante tiempo quería hacerlo pero no había tenido el valor suficiente. Saaya miraba como Amu se alejaba cada vez mas, en su corazón comenzó a formarse un sentimiento vengativo, Nadie es mejor que ella, Nadie

_- Si crees que me di por vencida estas muy equivocada, Hinamori-san – _pensaba saaya - _ Tadase-sama será solo mio_

Al terminar las clases… Amu, Tadase y Rima fueron a buscar a sus amigos… empezaron a caminar juntos hasta que Rima hablo de un incomodo tema

- La declaración que hoy hiciste fue muy conmovedora, Amu – Dijo Rima

- humm Veo que algo interesante paso en tu clase, Hotori-Kun – nagihiko le guiño el ojo provocando que se sonrojara

- ¿declaración? ¿Cuál declaración? Yaya quiere saber

- Este… no creo que sea bueno hablar de eso, Rima

- Amu- chan tiene razón quizás en otro momento – Dijo Tadase

- Lo siento chicos, Yaya es mi colega, ella y yo los estamos vigilando y dijimos que si sabíamos cualquier cosas sobre ustedes debíamos decirle, asi que yaya -prepárate

Yaya esperaba la respuesta emocionadamente, mientras que Tadase y Amu estaba haciendo lo imposible para que Rima no hablara

- Lo que paso hoy fue…

- Rima por favor no

- Dilo rapido

- Amu confeso que era novia de Tadase

Los rostro de Nagihiko y Yaya quedaron en blanco con signo de ''?'' en sus cabeza y enseguida miraron a Amu y a Tadase quien estaban completamente Sonrojados

- Enserio? Como fue, dímelo todo…

- Yo también quiero Saber – Dijo nagihiko

- De acuerdo, entonces los dejamos solos tortolitos… y le digo cada detalle

- Esperen – dijeron Amu y Tadase al unísono

Los tres chicos se fueron rápidamente dejando a Amu y a Tadase atrás… hubo un incomodo silencio sobre la situación

Amu pvo

Tadase-kun y yo seguimos parados como tontos sin decir nada, además seguramente el quiere una explicación respecto a lo de hoy… pero ¿Cómo se lo explico?

- Este… Tadase-kun lo de hoy te lo puedo explicar

Ambos caminamos lentamente… trataba de hablar pero no iba a saber como el iba a reaccionar. De pronto el tomo mi mano y toda inseguridad desapareció.

- En realidad no se que decirte, Tadase-kun las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, ni siquiera lo pensé… perdón si te avergoncé no fue mi intención

- No me avergonzaste, Amu-chan para nada… solo me sorprendiste

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que tu siempre has sido cerrada y es primera vez que te veo asi actuando de esa manera

_- Solo estaba defendiendo lo que es mío - _ pensé y luego hable – no te preocupes no volverá a pasar… es que no encontré otro modo para que saaya ya no me siga molestando…. Además no estaba mintiendo del todo ¿no?

- Que?

- Ya sabes… tu y yo nos queremos entonces somos como…. Novios – me sonroje visiblemente

- ¿Pero que pasa con Ikuto? ¿hablaste con el?

- Todavía no tenido la oportunidad para conversar sobre eso pero te prometo que será pronto

Ambos nos sonreímos y nos abrazamos, escuche decir algo a Tadase-kun

- Aishiteru, Amu-chan

- Aishiteru, Tadase-kun


	9. En libertada

**Un cambio total**

**cap 9**

* * *

**En libertdad**

En una Mañana de Sabado, Amu se paseaba por la sala de su casa de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar las palabras precisas para hablar con Ikuto, llevaba varios minutos pensando y nada se le ocurría

- Piensa Amu, Piensa… que le digo.. Arggg esto es tan difícil

- ¿Qué se supone que es ''tan difícil'' como tu dices''

La madre entro a la Sala de brazos cruzados con una mirada muy seria

-¡Mama! Me asustaste, no te escuche entrar

-Eso no importa… - La madre indico con su mano el sofá para que se sentara – Conversemos… hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos

- Pero… es un asunto personal

- Y yo soy tu madre ¿acaso no confías en mi?

- No es eso… es solo que – Amu Suspiro con resignación - Ya que, olvídalo ¿de que quieres hablar?

- Sobre tus problemas

- Y ¿Qué problemas se supone que estas insinuando?

- Por favor, Amu-chan… no tienes por que fingir

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que… estas pasando en una etapa difícil donde no sabes que decisión tomar, créeme yo ya pase por eso varias vece y no sabes si la decisión que tomaste es correcta e incorrecta, para ser mas clara me refiero a tu relación con… Ikuto

Al escuchar el nombre del chico abrió los ojos desorbitantemente ¿Cómo sabia su madre?

- Que pasa con mi noviazgo con Ikuto – Hablo tímidamente

- No quiero insinuar nada pero he notado que tu actitud con Ikuto es muy distante

- ¿E-eso crees?

- Si – su madre la miro fijamente a los ojos - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí Amu-chan? No me digas que nada, no es necesario mentir, acaso ¿creías que yo me creería el cuento de que ibas a salir con tus amigas?

Amu desvio la mirada, ¿Qué se supone que debía contestarle,? Decirle ¿toda la verdad?. Amu se puso de pie todavía sin contestarle a su madre, quien todavía la esperaba. No quería mentirle pero decirle la verdad le asustaba

- No se que responderte

- Solo dime la verdad

- Esque no se como explicarme

- Esta bien yo te ayudare – hubo un silencio y después hablo – ¿desde cuando tu relación es asi con Ikuto?

- Bueno… desde que llegue del hospital – la -madre de Amu levanto sus cejas, un poco sorprendida de la respuesta y continuo

- ¿han peleado?

- Bueno… para ser sincera eso es lo único que hacemos cuando nos vemos – Amu suspiro

- ¿y por que pelean? – Amu se ruborizo

- Este.. - Amu agacho su cabeza

- ¿es por celos cierto? – Amu asintió suavemente

- Esto es realmente difícil… cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de esconderme – Dijo Amu con lagrimas en sus ojos – y yo no se que hacer

- Tranquila, hija estamos conversando no te pongas nerviosa

- Yo solo… solo quiero terminar con el, ya no aguanto mas

- No digas eso, quizás es solo un pequeño problema, ya veras que las cosas al final se resolverán por que se Aman

- No mama… - Amu se seco las lagrimas y se puso seria – el no me ama… el tiene una ridícula obsesión conmigo, no quiere que este con nadie mas, no me deja estar con mis amigos y eso no es amor y si realmente me quiere le gustaría verme feliz pero yo me siento triste a su lado y además yo… no lo amo

Su madre la miro y se sorprendió mucho al ver la expresión que Amu tenia en su rostro, era primera vez que la veía Así, tan seria y madura… estaba cambiando, ya no era la misma chica que no tomaban en serio sus problemas o que le gustaba bromear, no… ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una adolecente madura

- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

- Si mama… no se lo que sucedió antes del accidente para que yo me enamorara de el pero las cosas de ahora son muy diferentes

- Que quieres decir…

- Que yo me he enamorado de otro chico

- Enserio ¿Quién?

- Tu lo conoces, mama tu lo conoces muy bien

- No me dirás que es…

- Si mama es Tadase-kun

Amu pvo

Mire a mi madre quien parecía estar completamente en Shock, ¿acaso no se lo esperaba?. De pronto pensé que lo había dicho demasiado pronto, pero ahora siento que poco a poco las cosas se están mejorando, eso espero.

- Este… mama

- No puedo creerlo…

- Lo siento si te desilusione pero es la verdad… - mi madre seguía sin responderme - A veces pienso que el accidente fue lo mejor que puedo haber pasado ¿acaso no te gustaría que yo saliera con el?

- No es eso… de hecho el es un buen chico, me agrada bastante…. Pero es raro que te vuelvas a enamorar nuevamente de el después de lo que paso con ustedes

- ¿Por qué es tan raro, que tiene de malo?

- El no te lo ha dicho, verdad?

- Decirme que madre, por favor explícame bien, no entiendo nada

- Muy bien… - mi madre se puso de pie - antes del accidente tu y el tuvieron una fuerte pelea…

- ¿enserio? ¿Por qué?

- El me dijo que un dia te había invitado a un lugar cerca de su casa… todo iba muy bien hasta que el te beso e Ikuto los vio y se enfado mucho contigo por que creías que seguías enamorada de el y tu te molestaste mucho con Tadase y dijiste que no querías volver a verlo nunca mas y te fuiste corriendo de ahí

- Entonces ahí fue cuando…

- Si, ahí ocurrió el accidente

No pude creer lo que mi mama me estaba diciendo, ¿Asi paso todo? Me siento como una verdadera tonta, no puedo creer que por un simple mal entendido alla pasado mi accidente y además ahora entiendo toda las cosas por que Tadase respetaba mi relación con Ikuto y por que no le gustaba hablar sobre el pasado. Pronto Mis lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, no me imagino que habría sentido Tadase-kun en ese momento y aun asi el me perdono y siguió dispuesto a superarlo, quizás todavía no lo haya olvidado y eso me duele mucho, me duele saber que yo lo lastime sabiendo que el tenia verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi. que cruel soy

- Amu-chan… tranquila – mi madre me abrazo - ¿Qué harás ahora que ya lo sabes todo?

- Terminar con Ikuto, no puedo seguir engañándolo eso seria muy injusto

- Tienes razón y te apoyo pero ¿ y Tadase?

- No pasara nada… por que las cosas seguirán iguales y no van a cambiar, yo nuevamente me enamore de el y pienso que es genial, me encanta como el es… y el me ama y las cosas están muy claras. Ahora solo hay que dejar las cosas como están… no hablare del tema frente de el... no quiero traerle malos recuerdos

- Que bien, Amu-chan… me da gusto irte hablar asi. espero que seas feliz

- Gracias Madre

Mas tarde después de esa larga conversación con mi madre, yo me encontraba en mi habitación sentada en mi cama , había llamado a Ikuto para que viniera a mi casa, no le dije la razón pero el dijo que vendría, en unos minutos debe estar por llegar . Estoy muy nerviosa por que no se como el va a reaccionar acaso ¿me volverá a golpear? Ese asunto nadie lo sabe, ni Tadase-kun… siento que debería decirle almenos a mi madre pero eso me traerá muchos problemas por que yo se que le contara a mi padre y si se llega enterar mi padre será un caos total, y yo quiero evitar eso, por el bien mío y el bien de Ikuto.

- Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun esta aquí

- Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo, por fin llego el momento para terminar esto, debo mostrarme fuerte y no vulnerable… escuche que Ikuto se acercaba a mi habitación, yo me levante de mi cama tratando de no parecer nerviosa. La puerta de mi habitación se abrio y ahí estaba Ikuto, trayendo en sus manos un hermosa ramo de rosas.

- Hola, Amu-koi

- Hola Ikuto

- Toma esto es para ti – el me iba a entregar el ramo

- Este… Ikuto - yo escondí mi mirada – después de lo que te diga no creo que quieras dármela

- ¿Por qué? Es algo malo?

- He si…

- Bueno te escucho

- Bien, primero Ikuto, nuestra relación no ha sido la mas buena y-

- Y quieres arreglarla? Por mi esta bien

- No… digo si pero no de ese modo que tu piensas – yo lo mire - Ikuto yo se que me quieres pero no es amor... creo que deberiamos terminar y quedar solamente como amigos

- pero Amu… yo si te amo

- No Ikuto tu no me amas tu estas obsesionado conmigo y eso no es amor y tus celos superan el limite

- Pero eres tu la que me provoca ser celoso, tu siempre estas con Tadase, eres cariñosa con el, lo acompañas a todas partes y eso no lo permitiré yo soy tu novio no el

- Lo se Pero tus celos fueron desde siempre e incluso me dijiste que no lo volviera ver ¿Por qué? Esa vez no me respondiste ¡quiero que me lo digas!

- ¡TENIA MIEDO QUE TE VOLVIERAS A ENAMORAR DE EL! – el me grito… sus ojos estaban cegado por el temor, La ira y los celos - ¿Por qué nunca me dices cuando estas con el? ¿acaso te volviste a enamorar de el? respóndeme

Me quede callada por varios segundo…. Tengo que decirle que es verdad, estoy enamorada de Tadase-kun pero no quiero herirlo…. Me tomo por los hombros para verme fijamente, el peli azul me beso apasionadamente, como odiaba que hiciera eso tan de repente y eso me hizo pensar, yo nunca me he besado con Ikuto por mi propia voluntad, el siempre me ha robado los besos y por mi parte no son correspondidos. El lentamente comenzó a empujarme hacia atrás quedando encima mio, yo temblé cuando empezó a acariciarme mi pierna, '' Ikuto… detente'' yo le decía que se detuviera pero era como si no me escuchara. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, yo gemi, las mordedura de Ikuto, me dolían y el parecía no notarlo ''Ikuto basta… yo no quiero, por favor'' el se separo lentamente de mi y me miro y me sonrio '' recuerdo que una vez estuvimos apunto de hacer esto ¿lo recuerdas?'' mi mente se quedo en blanco ¿yo estaba apunto de hacer esto? Eso quiere decir que nunca he tenido algo intimo con Ikuto, Jamas.

''te amo, Amu '' dijo el y nuevamente se inclino a besar mi cuello bajando por ahí para besar mi pecho ''no Ikuto… entiende yo no quiero'' ''tu si quieres por que me amas'' el mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja ''no Ikuto…yo no te amo, BASTA''

- Al escucha lo que dije se separo de mi… se bajo de encima de mi y se sentó a una orilla de la cama

- ¿no me amas? Lo dices enserio – me dijo fríamente

- Lo siento pero es verdad… un puedo seguir engañándote de esa forma sabiendo que yo amo a otra per— . me Tame mi boca con ambas manos, eso no debía saberlo pero era demasiado tarde el lo había escuchado

Se acerco a mi y me acorralo en la pared impidiendo que yo escapara '' asi que si te enamoraste de alguienn mas ¿Quién es? Dime'' ''no te lo diré no te incumbe eso es asunto mio'' ''dilo o ya veras'' el comenzó a acariciarme por todas partes ''no por favor detente'' el acaricio mi cuello con su lengua '' si quieres que me detenga dime quien es'' el comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa ''No, no esta bien te lo dire'' el se detuvo y me miro '' es Tadase, ¿cierto? '' el me pregunto y yo asentí con mi cabeza, el tomo por los hombros y empezó a sacudirme ''¿por que el? Por que no otro? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Amu''? ''detente Ikuto me duele'' el finalmente me soltó, se fue hacia una esquina de mi habitación muy pensativo ''¿desde cuando te enamoraste de el ?'' me pregunto fríamente ''desde que empecé a pasar tiempo con el'' el suspiro y se toco la frente con la mano ''es por eso mismo que no quería que estuvieras con el, debí impedirlo pero me di cuenta muy tarde''

El fue hacia la puerta ''¿Qué vas a hacer?'' el se detuvo y me miro ''no te preocupes… no le hare nada pero no me dare por vencido, Amu'' el cerro la puerta de mi habitación y se fue de mi casa… aun sigo en estado de shock por lo que ikuto estaba intentando hacer, el quería abusar de mi… eso nunca me lo espere, el no me tiene respeto absoluto… ahora me dijo que no se va a dar por vencido ¿Qué voy hacer?

Al dia siguiente, después de clases yo me fui a encontrar con Tadase-kun afuera de la escuela

- Amu-chan… - el corrió a abrazarme

- Tadase-kun… - yo correspondí a su abrazo

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien… bueno no tan bien

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ayer termine con Ikuto y como era de esperarse no reacciono muy bien

- ¿te hizo algo, Amu-chan?

Pvo normal

Los ojos de Amu se llenaron de lagrimas y lo abrazo mas fuerte, Tadase comenzó a acariciar su cabeza para consolarla, no le gustaba verla Asi… sabia que algo le había pasado de eso no había duda. Comenzó a llorar contra su pecho… era primera vez que la veía llorar de esa forma

- ¿Qué te hizo, Amu-chan?

- Tadase-kun El… trato… de a-abusar de mi

- ¿Qué? Pero.. Amu-chan ¿tus padres saben?

- No lo saben… quiero evitar problemas y si mi padre se entera… no me dejara estar contigo

-No puedo creerlo que allá abusado de ti

- Tadase-kun no lo pudo hacer… aun que estubo muy cerca - Amu sollozo - soloes que… nunca crei que el haría algo asi…. Tadase-kun tengo miedo

- No tienes por que tener miedo… yo estoy aquí para protegerte… ami lado nunca nada de pasara por que yo soy soy tu novio

- ¿lo dices enserio? – Amu se seco las lagrimas

- Sí…. – el le beso la frente

- Te amo tanto, Tadase-kun no se que haría sin ti

- Yo también te Amo… no dudas que yo siempre estre para ti

Ambos se fueron a sus casas tomados de las manos… felices como novios, Amu se sentía en libertad… era como volver a nacer o poder encontrar la felicidad… tan solo siendo la novia oficial de su querido Tadase-kun

* * *

**Hola C:**

** llevo varios dias sin acualizar por examenes y tareas... tal vez el proximo capitulo se demore un poco pero lo escribire... tambien estoy pensando en que puede suceder atravez de esta historia**

**nos vemos, Sayonara :)**


End file.
